1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic proximity switch system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The actuation range of conventional magnetically actuated proximity security switches, for example, balanced type magnetically actuated reed switches, must be wide enough so that false alarms are not generated by mechanical vibrations or small displacements of the door or any other moveable object to which the actuator assembly is fixed. The conventional actuator assembly housing has the same thickness as the switch assembly housing. Because the actuation range of the switch assembly housing extends beyond the actuator assembly housing, conventional switches are vulnerable to defeat by placing a second actuator assembly on the side of the first actuator and sliding it under the security switch assembly as the first actuator assembly is moved away. The second actuator assembly may be a duplicate of the first actuator assembly, a mechanically modified version of the first actuator assembly, or a specially designed lock picking actuator assembly.